


Fallen Gems ( The Red Force )

by exosecretlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosecretlove/pseuds/exosecretlove
Summary: They live among us. They may seem like regular people but they hold powers greater than any other.  Each decade 'special ones' or 'exotics' or 'gems' are born into life to keep earth safe from darkness, from evil, from the red force. From the day they were born they are given gems that gives them everlasting power and amazing abilities.Through the year 1994-1996, thirteen special gems were born. What was special about these thirteen, you may ask? They were the last of the gems. The prophecy believes that thirteen special kids will be the ones to stop the red force for good. Another reason why these special ones were so very special, a vessel was born among them. Vessels, or power houses, are rare. This vessel was given not only her gem but a pendant to hold the other gems of her mates. Vessels are not only power houses but the soulmates to the others they are born with. The special baby girl among the thirteen, will not only hold one but another twelve gems within her, making her the most powerful among all the gems that ever set foot on earth. Together they are ONE. This is their adventure, their romance and their story. Are you ready to join them?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Lu Han/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Polyamory - Relationship, Reverseharem - Relationship, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Characters

  
  
Name : Song Jieun (You)   
Date of Birth : July 18, 1996  
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea  
Power : The 'Vessel' / Telepathy, Precognition, and Mind Control  
Gem Color : Lavender  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Kim Minseok (Xiumin)   
Date of Birth : March 26, 1994  
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea  
Power : Cyrokinesis ( Frost ), Cold Manipulation and Ice Generation  
Gem Color : Sky Blue   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Lu Han   
Date of Birth : April 20, 1994  
Place of Birth : Beijing, China   
Power : Telekinesis, Motion Manipulation and Omni- Manipulation  
Gem Color : Grey   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Wu Yifan ( Kris )   
Date of Birth : November 6, 1994  
Place of Birth : Vancouver, Canada  
Power : Flight, Gravity Manipulation  
Gem Color : Orange  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Kim Junmyeon ( Suho )   
Date of Birth : May 22, 1994  
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea   
Power : Hydrokinesis ( Water ), Liquid Manipulation  
Gem Color : Navy Blue   
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Zhang Yixing ( Lay )   
Date of Birth : October 7, 1994  
Place of Birth : Changsha, China  
Power : Healing, Health Manipulation, and Damage Manipulation  
Gem Color : Pink   
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Byun Baekhyun   
Date of Birth : May 6, 1995  
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea   
Power : Light Manipulation, Laser and Ultraviolet Generation  
Gem Color : White  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Kim Jongdae ( Chen )   
Date of Birth : September 21, 1995   
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea   
Power : Electrokinesis ( Electricity ), Lightning Manipulation   
Gem Color : Yellow   
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Park Chanyeol   
Date of Birth : November 27, 1995   
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea  
Power : Pyrokinesis ( Fire ), Heat Manipulation   
Gem Color : Red-Orange   
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )   
Date of Birth : January 12, 1996   
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea   
Power : Advanced Strength, Geokinesis ( Earth Manipulation )  
Gem Color : Purple  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Huang Zitao ( Tao )   
Date of Birth : May 2, 1996   
Place of Birth : Qingdao, China   
Power : Time Manipulation, Time Travel, and Enhanced Combat   
Gem Color : Brown  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Kim Jongin ( Kai )   
Date of Birth : January 14, 1996   
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea   
Power : Teleportation, Enhanced Combat and Advanced Reflexes   
Gem Color : Black   
  
  
  
  
  
Name : Oh Sehun   
Date of Birth : April 12, 1996   
Place of Birth : Seoul, South Korea   
Power : Aerokinesis ( Air ), Wind Generation, and Enhanced Senses  
Gem Color : Green  
  
  


* * *

  
Others :   
  
Song Jaehyuk ( OC )   
\- doctor specializing on 'special ones' or 'gems'  
\- Jieun's father   
  
  
  
  



	2. prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i know, i know.. it's pretty short but this it just the prologue. the chapters may be short in the next few ones since its the first meetings. but it will longer as it goes by.. 
> 
> xoxo rin.

* * *

_  
August 30, 1996_  
  
  
"We have to get Jieun out of here, Junhyung! _**They**_ know she's here!"   
  
"We can't stay with her, Yoomi.. They know that wherever we go, she goes." Junhyung says as he grabbed their month old child from her crib.   
  
"And where should we leave her? I'm not going leave our baby here, Jun."   
  
Junhyung frowns while looking at his wife. "We have no choice, Mi. It's either us or her... and we both know Jieun is way more important than anything. Let's do it for her, love."  
  
Yoomi knew she couldn't refuse. She knew from the moment she gave birth to Jieun, she knew her daughter was _special_. She knew that Jieun will do amazing things in life. "Okay...okay. But I decide where we leave her..."   
  
"And where do you suggest we leave her?"  
  
"With the person we trust Jieun the most with... Jaehyuk. He's the only person who will take good care of Jieun." Yoomi says as she hastily grabbed their things. "We need to go to Jaehyuk's workplace before they get to us."  
  
Junhyung nodded his head before they headed out to their car. He places the sleeping baby in her carrier as his wife places their things in the trunk. "All set?" He asks once Yoomi was seated at the back with their daughter.   
  
"Yeah. Let's go before they find us."   
  


  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

  
  
  
  
  
The couple speed through the streets as they quickly make their way to Seoul National Institute of Science, where Jaehyuk's office was located at. Junhyung looks through the rearview mirror to see a dark silhouette following their car. He makes eyes contact with his wife, who nods her head, signalling her husband to drive faster to execute their plan. It wasn't an easy escape, they knew this, and they were ready for it. For the safety of their daughter they would do anything.   
  
"Call Jaehyuk, Jun. He needs to be there to grab her before they get to us." Yoomi says while hugging the sleeping baby to her chest. Her sweet little angel, who she wouldn't see to grow up into a beautiful young lady.   
  
Junhyung does what his wife tells him and calls Jaehyuk, speaking with his brother on the phone as he tells him where to meet them. "Be there in ten, Jae. Make sure to be ready, _**it's** _just behind us.."   
  
Jaehyuk, on the other line, sighs and nods as he speaks into the phone. "Okay, Jun.. Be careful, okay? Make sure they don't make any sort of contact with her. I'll be there by then, I'm closing up the office now." He says before hanging up.   
  
Back with the couple, Junhyung glances at his wife and baby as he speeds faster towards the science institute. "All done. He'll be there." He informs Yoomi before focusing back on the road where he finally sees the huge entrance of the institute. He smiles, they were going to make it! But all hope slowlys dies down when a huge blast hits the back of the family's car. Yoomi screams while hugging the now crying baby tighter to her chest. Junhyung swerves to the left, crashing into a tree. He groans at the impact as he holds onto his bleeding head before looking at his wife. He quickly gets out of the car as he notice the dark evil silhouette getting near their car. He helps Yoomi out of the beaten car as he guides towards the entrance of the university.   
  
"We need to get her to Jae quick-AH!" Junhyung screams in pain once he was he was shot in the back by a red beam.   
  
A low evil chuckle echoes through the street. "Stupid humans. Do you think you can hide her from us? Hand the vessel over and I'll think about sparing your lives."   
  
"Never!" Junhyung hisses before looking at his wife, cupping her face as he looks down at their beautiful daughter, who was looking up at her father with teary doe eyes. "I'll distract it, go run to Jaehyuk and get Jieun to safety."   
  
"No! I'm not leaving you, Jun--!"   
  
"Listen to me, Mi! If you don't do it, it'll kill Jieun. Do you want our daughter to die?" He says while looking into his wife's eyes, just like Jieun's. Yoomi cries softly while shaking her head. "N-no.." Junhyung smiles softly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Run, baby.. Don't worry about me."   
  
The girl nods her head and kisses her husband passionately. "I love you, Jun."  
  
"I love you too, Mi." Junhyung says before looking down at their daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead and tiny fist as the baby reaches up for her father. "I love you, Jieunie... daddy loves you so much." He whispers softly down to her daughter before parting away as he faces the red eyed man who was smirking at the family. He approaches the man, no, a monster that the red force sent after his daughter.   
  
"So.. are you handing over the child or not?" The man says, eyes flashing a dangerous red.   
  
Junhyung glares at him. "Over my dead body." The man cackles before narrowing his eyes evilly. "Suit yourself, human!" He screams while holding his hand up as he blasts out a red beam to Junhyung. The latter looks at Yoomi and screams. "RUN! NOW!!!"   
  
Yoomi eyes widen before getting up as she dashes through the entrance of the science institute. She hears her husband scream in pain, making her let out her own cry. She looks down at Jieun who was wailing along with her mother. Yoomi sniffles as she continues to run, speeding up as she hears the gates get shot down. "GIVE ME THE CHILD, YOU BITCH!!" The red force minion yells as he send a beam towards Yoomi but misses, hitting the tree next to them.   
  
The girl screams, sheilding her baby to her chest as she stumbles towards the Supernatural Science Building, where Jaehyuk's office was at. Just as the girl dashes through the lawn to get to the building, the minion growls and blasts her right as her back causing her to trip on the grass, dropping her baby a few feet away. Yoomi cries loudly in pain, feeling a large open wound on her back. "J-ji-Jieun!" She rasps, breathing heavily as she weakly crawls towards her daughter.   
  
"Yoomi!!" Jaehyuk yells as he run towards the girl, holding onto her arms as her scoops Jieun into his arms. "Mi..we gotta get you two out of here."   
  
"Jae.. " Yoomi rasps while placing her petite, bloody hand on the male's shoulder. "I can't.. Jieun.. she's more important. Please.. take care of my baby." She cries softly pressinga kiss onto the baby's hand and cheek. "Protect her." The minion lets out an angered shout as he shoots another beam towards the girl. "AH!" Yoomi screams in pain as she falls to the ground, her back bloody as ever. "G-go! Protect Jieun, Jae.." Yoomi mumbles loud enough for Jaehyuk to hear, her hand falling flat on the ground as she lets out her last breath.   
  
"Yoomi.." Jaehyuk feels a tear roll down his cheek as he watches his sister-in-law die right before his eyes. He looks at the smirking monster as he hugs Jieun to his chest. "You have no right to take my niece from me! She's a vessel and I will make sure she stays alive to get rid of you all!!"   
  
"That child will die in my hands before she can even learn how to walk!" He cackles while his red eyes flash brightly. "Now give her to me!"   
  
"Never! She stays with me!" Jaehyun screams while glaring at the man. "Suit yourself.. I'll kill you both then!" The minion raises his hand towards him. Jaehyuk shutting his eyes, hugging the baby closer to his chest waiting for the impact. But instead he gets none. He opens his eyes to find a force field with a purplish hue around him. The doctor's eyes widen before they look down at the baby who's eyes and gem were glowing a beautiful lavender. "Jieun.." He says in awe before shielding his eyes as the glows brightens making the minion screech in pain. Then suddenly the lavender gem around Jieun's neck glows brighter before blasting the minion into dust.   
  
Jaehyuk blinks at the dust on the grass before looking at his niece with a smile. "Amazing... you really are a unique gem, Jieunnie." He says while kissing her forehead lovingly. "I promise to protect you and keep you from danger. Appa Jae will teach you and make sure you're ready for the worse.. "  
  
"I just know this won't be your last encounter with the red force..."  
  
  
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
_  
  
  
  
6 years later..._  
  
Jaehyuk hums softly as he types on his keyboard, keeping his eyes on his monitor while reaching over for his cup of coffee only to touch the coaster. He blinks while looking towards where his coffee cup was supposed to be. He scratches his head before he hears a soft cute giggle. The doctor smiles knowing where his delectable coffee was at. But he decides to play along. "That's weird... I swore I placed my coffee here." He speaks loudly making sure the little thief would hear. But then again, she was probably reading his mind. She never really had control over her powers. "Where could it be?!" He exaggerates while gasping for effect. Then he hears a giggle from under his desk.   
  
The doctor grins as he peeks under his desk and there he sees the little thief holding his coffee cup with her tiny little hands as she giggles. "Appa!!!" Little, 6 year old, Jieun squeals once she notices her father looking at her. Jaehyuk laughs as he scoops the small girl into his arms as he sets her in his lap. When Jieun's parents died at the attack, the doctor adopted and raised the little baby girl as his own. And he saw Jieun as his own daughter, he was going to keep his promise and protect her from anything.   
  
He looks down at his now empty cup of coffee before raising a brow at the six year old. "What did appa tell you about drinking his coffee?" Jieun pouts while looking up at her father with her doe eyes. "Coffee is for big kids and adults.. no good for Jieunnie." She says softly. The doctor smiles at his daughter's cuteness before pressing a kiss to her chubby little cheeks. "That's right, you little thief! Now you owe appa some big kissesss!!" He roars playfully while tickling her sides making her squeal into loud giggles.  
  
They get interrupted by a knock on the door. The father and daughter look up to find Boa, his assistant, peek her head through the open door. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Song, but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are here with their parents for their appointment. They're down at the lab waiting." Jieun tilts her head while hearing the names, she looks up at her father curiously. Jaehyuk sees Jieun looking at him with so much curiousity, he doesn't have to be a mind reader like her to know she was curious about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.   
  
The doctor knows about the prophecy or legend, he also knew the other gems his daughter was born with since they are all of his patients. Every other week, he would meet with the twelve little boys to watch their progress with their powers or how they were coping with it. He also knew that those certain little boys were his daughter's soulmates. Not that he was protective over his little girl or anything and it's not like he didn't want them all to meet, he did. But now wasn't the time. He needed to keep Jieun away from them until they were all ready. If they all got together now, the red force would know and would attack as soon as it can. They were all still children. Still so young and so much to learn. This was the first time Jieun was present during an appointment, he would always have her in her room when they were over. Ever since the attack back the institute Jaehyuk relocated his office and manor on the other side of Seoul to avoid any other attack. As of now, the red force has been quiet. Too quiet.   
  
"Right! I almost forgot about them.." The doctor says while looking at his assistant with a smile before looking down at his daughter. "Why don't you go with Boa outside to the garden while appa looks after his patients in his lab." Jieun nods her head before hopping out of her father's lap as her tiny hand takes Boa's. "See you later appa!" She says before following Boa out the door and towards the passageway to the garden.  
  
Jaehyuk gets up and straightens his lab coat as he heads down to the basement where his lab was at. He smiles seeing two little boys and two ladies waiting inside the check-up room. "Ah, Kyungsoo and Chanyeolie! It's been weeks since I last saw you two." He says while patting the six and seven year old on the head as they look up at him with wide smiles.   
  
"Dr. Song! Dr. Song! I can finally make a small flame by myself!!" Little Chanyeol says excitedly while bouncing on his feet. His mother shakes her head fondly while placing her hands on her son's shoulder. "He's hasn't stopped blabbing about it.. he was excited to show you, doctor." Mrs. Park says.  
  
The doctor chuckles and ruffles the boy's hair. "I can't wait to see, Chanyeolie!" He looks over at Kyungsoo, seeing the doe eyed boy shyly looking at him. "Hello, Soo.. how are you progressing?"   
  
Little Kyungsoo eyes widen as the doctor asks him a question. "Good, Dr. Song.. Last week I got to move a rock by myself.." He says with a proud smile. "Umma says that I'll be doing better things than that with your help." Mrs. Do laughs softly and nods. "You will, baby.. You'll be helping a lot with those powers."  
  
Jaehyuk nods as he looks at the two kids. "That's right.. you'll be doing great things and helping so many along with your hyungs and dongsaengs." He says mentioning the other ten who weren't with them. The twelve boys knew about eachother and met through their occasional appointments but also they were very close friends. Kyungsoo beams and looks at the doctor. "I can't wait! I wanna help so many people.. I also wanna meet my soulmate soon!" Chanyeol gasps and pushes Kyungsoo gently. "You mean our soulmate! Umma says we all have the same soulmate." The doctor's eyes widen as he looks the two. "You know about your soulmate?"   
  
The two boys nod enthusiatically while looking at the older man. "Mhm!" Chanyeol says. "Our ummas told us all about how people like us have soulmates! I can't wait to meet ours! I bet she very pretty!" Kyungsoo smiles along with his hyung. "Yeah.. but we have to be careful cause of the red monsters. I hope they don't get her before we meet her."  
  
Jaehyuk smiles softly, a bit guilty that he was keeping Jieun away from them. But he needed to keep her safe until she was finally ready. Until they all were. "Don't worry.. she's safe wherever she is and maybe sometime soon you'll all meet her."   
  
  
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
_  
  
  
  
12 years later..._  
  
"Now we put in the magnesium in the test tube.." Jaehyuk mumbles as he watches his daughter place the particles in the test tube. "After that you add--"   
  
"Add the acid and give it a small shake." The now, 18 year old girl, cuts her father off with a grin before watching the test tube smoke. "I know appa.. I've watched you done this a thousand times already." She says while slipping her goggles off. Jieun loved joining her father in his lab, learning everything about who she was and what she can do. Also she's a huge science geek like her dad. "Are you sure you didn't just read my mind?" Jaekhyun teases while taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Nope! I didn't.. well actually I did but you weren't even thinking about it! I can feel something else bothering you appa.." Jieun says while snatching the cup from him to take a sip. Hey! She was old enough to drink coffee now! The doctor sighs knowing she cant hide anything from his daughter. "I know you just turned eighteen.. and you are getting stronger day-by-day." He says while eyeing the lavender gem glinting under the light on his daughter's pendant. He then eyes the empty circles around the gem, twelve to be exact. "But you're old enough to know what I'm about to tell you."   
  
Jieun blinks, straightening up in her stool as she look at her father from across the table. "What is it, appa?" She asks while eyeing her father's worried expression. Jaehyuk lets out a deep breath while looking at her. "There was one lesson I haven't taught about who you are, Ji.. Have you ever wondered what those empty holes on your pendant are?" Jieun looks down at her necklace and then at her father. "Well.. I've always thought that my pendant was designed like this." She says softly while holding onto the pendant.   
  
"No... they are there cause they are meant to hold other gems." Dr. Song says. The girl furrows her brows while shaking her head. "Wait-- other gems. What do you mean?" The doctor sighs. "Sweetheart, the one lesson I've never taught you was about your legend, your prophecy. You are more than just a gem. You are the gem that will stop the red force once and for all. But you won't be able to do it alone. You were born with other gems who complete your whole being. Your soulmates."   
  
Jieun's eyes widen as she listens. "My soulmates? I have soulmates--" The doctor chuckles and nods. "That you do, Ji.. twelve in total. That's why you have twelve empty holes in your pendant. Those are meant for a part of your soulmates' gems to be placed." Jieun gapes and looks at her pendant once more before piecing every single detail her father told her. That's why she felt different the past years, she felt empty. She felt like something was missing. Now she knew, she was determined to find her mates. "Jieun, I know this is a lot for you to take in---"   
  
"Where are they now, appa?" Jaehyuk eyes widen at his daughter's sudden question. He eyes the girl, checking if she was mad or maybe disgusted at the thought but all she sees is adoration, determination and love. Ah, she was growing up. "I know where they are, sweetheart..I've known them since they were kids." Jieun gasps. "Wait- so you mean to tell me they were those patients you've been seeing when I was a kid!? Appa!!" She whines softly as she softly hits her father's arm. "Hey, hey, hey.. I kept you from eachtother for a good reason, Ji. If you were to meet at a young age, the red force would've come after you. You were all so young and too weak. You guys didn't stand a chance."   
  
The girl sighs and nods, understanding her father's perspective. "I understand... But can I meet them now?" She asks with a small blush, excited to meet her soulmates, just the thought had her heart fluttering. "Of course you can. You're ready now. But there is one problem..."   
  
Jieun raises a brow. "What is it?" Jaehyuk rubs the back of his neck and grab some files from his drawer. He sets them down on the table as he continues to explain "These boys have been waiting and searching for you for years, Ji.. They are all close friends, pratically brothers." He smiles at the thought of the boys. "They all parted ways to find you, sweetheart. Each in a different country to find you." He says as he opens the folder, holding out different papers of the boys and their pictures. "They knew the red force was lurking in search for the vessel, or you, so they all split up to look for you before the red force does. Their parents have given me their locations." Jieun looks through all the documents, blushing upon seeing the handsome twelve young men. Wasn't she a lucky little bumblebee. She groans as she looks at all the different locations. "France... London.... Kazakhstan... China?! Appa, they're oceans apart."   
  
Jaehyuk nods before sighing softly. "Yeah... I guess it's kinda my fault for not telling them you were here." Jieun smiles and shakes her head. "It was for their safety and mine." The doctor smiles before looking at his daughter seriously. "Jieun.. the main reason why I'm telling you this is because the red force knows they are vulnerable apart. They're gonna go after them knowing they are by themselves." Jieun eyes widen. "So they know they're apart, so they're gonna attack as soon as they find them-"   
  
"You have to find them before they do, Ji.." Jaehyuk says. "But appa, they are twelve of them.. and they're so far apart- I don't know who i should start with." The doctor smiles while looking at his daughter. " I know exactly who you can start with.."   
  
Jieun looks at his dad before down at the document the elder handed over, eyeing the face of the male and location. London, United Kingdom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate hunting for jieun.

  
  


* * *

  
  
_London, United Kingdom_ **14:50**  
  
  
  
  
Jieun huffs while getting off the bus, looking down at her map and picture of the male she was searching for. She had got off her flight earlier and she wasted no time to look for Jongin. With the red force lurking around she was worried that if she slacked off she would fail to protect her soulmate. Kim Jongin aka. Kai, power of teleportation, she read. Now she understood why her father picked him to be the first, it would be easier to get around with Jongin. She glances down at the photo again before keeping it into her pocket as she walks through the busy streets. The girl keeps her eyes open making sure to take a good look at each pedestrian, but then again, London was such a big city. It would be impossible to look for Kai in this crowd.   
  
  
"I need coffee.." She grumbles, feeling too jetlagged from her flight. As soon as her father booked her a ticket, she left as soon as possible. The hotel she was staying at was luxurious as well but as much she wanted to dive under the covers and sleep, she had to find Jongin. No matter what. She smiles at the coffee vendor, ordering a small cup, humming softly as she waits.  
  
  
Then she suddenly feels it, an unpleasant chill down her spine. She feels her gem grow warm, quickly looking down to find it glowing a brilliant lavender. She looks around to find glowing red eyes across the street. Jieun gasps before watching the red eyed man walk down the sidewalk, he appeared to be following someone. The girl follows where the minion was looking at only to find the person she's been searching for. Her gem glows even brighter as she spots Jongin across street.   
  
  
"Jongin..." She breathes before quickly following him, ignoring the calls of the coffee vendor. Kai was more important than coffee right now. Coffee be damned. She bumps into others, trying to keep up with her soulmate but also to make sure the minion didn't harm him. But suddenly Kai disappeared, then appeared again on the other block. He must've sensed the evil trailing after him, she thought. Jieun runs across the street, waving apologetically at the cars she blocked before trying to keep up with the red force minion and Kai.  
  
  
But as she looked around, they were nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit.." She curses.   
  
  
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
 _  
  
  
London, United Kingdom_ **15:01**  
  
  
  
  
Someone was following him. He can feel it and he had a hunch on who was exactly following him right now. Jongin turns around while walking only to make eye contact with the red eyed minion. He curses under his breath as he quickens his pace while fixing his coat, he didn't want to involve any civilians into this fight. He smirks before teleporting to the other block, turning around to see the red eyed man glare and hiss from the other block. Jongin quickly runs towards the abandon building he's been spending his time at.   
  
  
The building had a good view of the city and it was also gave him an eagle eye view of all of the faces walking down the busy street. He's been here day and night, looking for her. Hoping that she would show up. Kai has been waiting for his soulmate for years along with his hyungs. They were all worried that the red force would find her before they did. They needed her. Years of the yearning, the emptiness inside of him. In all of them. They needed their missing piece. They would never forgive themselves if ever the red force did get to her before them.   
  
  
Kai teleports to the rooftop of the building, taking in the view with his hands in his coat pockets. He needed to warn the others as soon as possible about the red force. They are probably sending out minions everywhere in search of them. Jongin has been followed since yesterday at the train station, he saw the same red eyes watching his every move. The male smirks to himself hearing the door to the rooftop open. "You're quite the stalker, aren't you? Sorry but I don't give out my autograph to just anyone." He says while keeping his eyes on the horizon.   
  
  
"Did you think you could hide from us forever, boy?" A low rumbling voice echoes through the quiet roof. Jongin turns around to meet eyes with the man, raising a brow. "Who said I was hiding? I'm not scared of you."   
  
  
The man smirks while his eyes flash red. "Hm... that's not what I sense from you. Without your brothers, you're weak." He says as his hands glow a bloody red. "It was dumb of you all to part ways just for a stupid girl!" He cackles.   
  
Kai's jaw clenches from his words. If there was anything he hated the most was someone disrespecting his soulmate. "Shut up, you bastard!" He spat making the other male growl at him. "Don't you dare bring my mate in this!" The minion lets out another cackle. "The vessel? Oh, as soon as we find her we're gonna make sure she dies a painful death!" Jongin eyes glows black in anger. "I'll kill you all first before you can even think about touching her!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try, teleporter." The minion grins sinisterly before sending a beam towards Jongin. Before it could even hit him, Jongin teleported behind the minion, kicking him hard. "Too slow."   
  
  
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
  
  
  
Jieun was looking everywhere for her soulmate. What if the ugly minion got to him already? Her eyes widen at the thought as she runs down the sidewalk, apologizing to the people she bumped into. "Come on Jongin..where are you?" She mumbles softly, biting onto her lower lip. She closes her eyes, focusing on her power, replaying her father's words. "Concentrate on him, Jieun.." She whispers before suddenly an image plays in her head. A run-down building.   
  
  
She opens her eyes, looking around for a building until she sees a red light from a roof two blocks away. "Found you." She says before sprinting towards the building before she was too late. "I'm coming, Kai.." Jieun carefully crosses the street this time, making sure she didn't get hit by a car. She spots the same run-down building in her vision, she kicks the door down running up the flight of stairs. The girl quickly gets the door of the roof, her gem glowing brightly as she opens the door.   
  
  
There she sees her soulmate on the ground, lip bleeding as the red eyed minion looks down at him. "Any last words words, kid?" The minion sneers. Jongin holds his stomach in pain before glancing at his ring, where his black gem was placed at, glowing brightly. The minion hisses at the glow before recoiling back in pain, he looks at the ring as he growls. "Weak! I'll kill you now before you can even use that--"   
  
  
"Don't you fucking touching him!" The two snap their head towards the voice. Jieun was breathing heavily, eyes flashing a lavender along with her gem. The minion's eyes widen before growling. "The vessel!!" Jongin's heart beats rapidly at the sight of his soulmate. She was here. As soon as they make eye contact, Jongin's eyes glow a gorgeous black.   
  
  
"I guess killing the vessel would be better than the kid.." The red eyed freak cackles while smirking evilly as he approaches Jieun. The girl eyes widen before they narrow as she holds her fists up. "I'm not scared of you... " She says making the minion cackle even more. Kai gets up from the ground as soon as the minion had his attention on his soulmate. "Like I'll ever let you touch my mate.." He says lowly, eyes black as he kicks the minion to the ground before he could shoot Jieun with her beam. He holds the lowlife in headlock before snapping his neck to the side making him turn into dust.   
  
  
The male looks at the dust on the ground before looking at the girl again, whose eyes were still glowing lavender. Jieun smiles softly as she slowly walks over towards the male. "Kai..." She says softly, and Kai swears he feels a pleasurable sensation crawl up his spine. "My soulmate.." He says while smiling widely before letting out a wince as he holds onto his busted lip. Jieun's eyes widen before quickly running over to him, her intincts making her cup his cheeks to check on the cut on his lip. "That looks painful! Are you okay? I knew I should've gotten here sooner but you just suddenly disappeared on me when I tried following you!" She babbles while geting her handkerchief out to dab on his bloody lip.   
  
  
Jongin couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as he caresses the back of her head lovingly. "I finally found you..." He mumbles softly making Jieun blush and soften up as she hugs him back. The girl snuggles close, feeling so comfortable. Everything felt so natural. Like they were two puzzles pieces, the fit so well. "I found you." She says, looking up at him with a smile. "Just on time, in fact."   
  
  
The male laughs once again and nods before looking down at the glowing gem on her pendant. He glances down at his own glowing gem before taking a small piece from his ring, holding it up towards her. "May I?" Jieun looks at the piece of Kai's black gem before nodding. "You may..." She beams watching the male place the small gem on one of the empty holes of her pendant.   
  
  
Jieun gasps as her and Kai's gem on her pendant glows brightly as if bonding together. She feels stronger and more lively. And just as she looks at him, she teleports to the other side of the male. "Oh my god!" Her eyes widen along with Kai's, who steadies her in his arm. "Woah there.. don't get too excited, kitten." He says with a laugh. "Hyung was right, when we give you piece of our gem you also get a piece of our powers."  
  
  
The girl blushes in both embarassment and being in his arms. She looks at the hole next to his gem on his ring before snapping her fingers as she places a piece of her gem on his ring. "There.. now you have a piece of me." She mumbles while looking into his eyes. Jongin blushes, feeling her and her power within him. He then does the unexpected and leans in, giving her pink lips a soft kiss.  
  
  
Jieun eyes widen, blinking in surprise because this was her first kiss! She was homschooled so she never experienced dating or boys. But it felt so natural. She just met Kai, yes, but it felt so right. She cups his cheek, kissing him back gently before pulling back with red cheeks.   
  
  
"Wow.." Kai mumbles while looking into her eyes, smiling widely. This had to be the best day of his life. He found his soulmate and kissed her. Life is good. He can finally die happy-- wait, he can't die yet without knowing her name! "Um.. I'm Jongin, by the way, Kim Jongin." Jieun laughs and nods. "I know.. my dad told me all about you. I'm Jieun, Song Jieun." Kai beams, now knowing her name before looking at her. "Wait... Song? Is your dad--"   
  
  
"Dr. Song Jaehyuk? Yup." She say, her 'p' popping in the end. Jongin eyes widen as he gapes. "So you mean to tell me our doctor is your dad?! And he knew we were all soulmates and didn't tell me and the hyungs?!"   
  
  
"Hey! He did it for a good reason, Jongin. We weren't ready to face the red force at a young age." She explains softly while holding his hand gently. "Still he could've at least told us before we decided to split up to find you." Kai pouts. Jieun squeals mentally at is cuteness, wanting to kiss him again but she wanted to get to know him better before they got too intimate again.  
  
  
"Speaking of the others... We need to find them before the red force does. They all know you're by yourselves out there and they are searching for you. I was lucky enough to get you on time, Kai. We need to get to them before the red force, I don't wanna be too late." She says softly.  
  
  
Jongin nods seriously while looking down at her. "We'll get to them before they do, Ji.. You have me now, I'll teleport us everywhere and get there before anyone could touch them." Jieun smiles and nods. "Who should go for next?"   
  
  
The teleporter hums softly in thought before smirking. "Minseok hyung."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Berlin, Germany_ **05:07**  
  
  
  
  
Minseok had just came back from the party he spent his time in searching for their soulmate. He came out of the club tipsy and fruitless. Not one information about his soulmate. He hopes the others would get clues or even just a hint on where their soulmate would be at. But not anyone would know about a gem or what the girl looked like at least. He sighs into the early morning, looking down at his feet feeling his world sway from the two bottles of beer he had. The male twirls his keys as he approaches the aparment building he rented a room at for the meantime.   
  
  
He unlocks the door, walking in as he slips his headwarmer off while turning the volume of his headphones up. Xiumin stumbles up the stairs to his apartment, holding onto railing as he climbs each step. He bumps into one of the tenants on the way, bowing his head in apology as the male glares at him. He fails to see his flashing red eyes as he continues his way up to his room. Minseok tosses his skateboard to the side and slumps down on his couch.   
  
  
He lets out a groan as he focuses on the television, taking a sip of his water. Minseok straightens up as he sees the television glitch, his grip on his glass tightening as the television glitches even more but this time the glitch was red. The cup he was holding, froze making him drop it onto the table.   
  
  
"Found you, ice boy..." His neighbor steps out of the shadows next to his television, eyes red as he smirks at the male. Minseok gets up from the couch, eyes narrowing as he eyes the male. "I wasn't hiding in the first place. Especially from you bastards." The man cackles while clapping his hands. "Well you definitely have to hide now that you're by yourself. Where are your brothers? Don't you know it's a mistake to be separated from one another? It makes you weak. Especially with no vessel." He smirks.   
  
  
Minseok growls, hands freezing up as he clenches his fists. "I am not weak.. we are not weak." He spat. The minion chuckles lowly. "Then I guess you have to prove yourself." He holds his hand up, shooting a red beam towards the boy but Xiumin was quick to dodge it. He freezes the minion's legs to the floor before dashing out the open door only to bump into another body.   
  
  
"Hyung!!"   
  
  
Minseok eyes widen upon seeing his dongsaeng. "Jongin?!" He hears a growl from behind him and a loud crash. "Fuck! There's no time we have to get out of here!" He yells while grabbing the younger's arm as they both run down the stairs. The minion runs out of the room and send a blast towards their way, but the two duck and runs down the stairs faster and out the building. Xiumin freezes the door shut. "What the hell are you doing here, Jongin?! Aren't you supposed to be in London looking for our soulmate?!" The older male scolds while looking at his dongsaeng, failing to see the small body behind him.  
  
  
"But hyung! She's--"   
  
  
"No buts, Nini! What if she's there and you missed her cause you're here? I mean I know you miss us and tend to get clingy but that's not a valid reason!" He says watching the younger blush in embarrassment and look at something behind. Then he hears a soft giggle from behind him. Minseok turns around quickly, eyes widening as he sees the girl, pupils glowing into an icy blue. Jieun's eyes also flash lavender as soon as Minseok's eyes met her own.   
  
  
"Hi.. I'm--um.. I'm Song Jieun." She mumbles shyly while looking up at the other. "Hyung... " Minseok glances at Jongin who was smiling softly towards the girl. "That's her, hyung. Our soulmate." The eldest looks at the girl again before smiling widely as he takes her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Finally." He mumbles, letting Jieun snuggle into his chest.   
  
  
Their moment gets ruined by the door getting blasted down the the red eyed minion, who walks out of the building growling. "Oh shit.. I forgot about him-" Xiumin mumbles as he pushes Jieun behind him and Jongin as the minion snaps his head towards their direction, inhaling deeply. "Ah.... I smell something sweet-- The vessel has come to play, I see." The minion cackles while eyeing the two boys before sending a blast towards their way. Jieun's eyes widen before holding her hands out, conjuring a force field around them. The two look at her with wide eyes making her smile before looking towards the minion again who snarls in anger.  
  
  
"You bitch!"   
  
  
Minseok glares at him deadly, cracking his neck as the temperature around them gets cold. Jieun shivers and wraps her arms around herself. "Don't you fucking call her that." He growls, eyes flashing an icy blue as he flicks his arm towards the minion, long shards of icicles coming out of them and piercing the monster making it howl in pain before bursting into dust. The three watch in surprise before looking at eachother.  
  
  
"Woah- how the fuck did i do that?" Minseok mumbles while looking at his hands. Jongin smiles while looking at Jieun. "I think I know how.." He says making the elder look up towards the female. Jieun looks at him with her doe eyes, their gems glowing bright at the presence of one another and before they knew it, Jieun had a piece of Minseok's gem on her pendant and Minseok had a piece of her's on his ring. Their souls and powers connected to one another.   
  
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
  
  
"Wait.. wait.. wait.." Minseok holds his hands up while looking at Jieun who was sipping on her iced coffee cutely. "You mean to tell me that Dr. Song is your dad?" He says. She nods while gulping down the sweetness. "Mhm!"   
  
  
"He knew we've been waiting for you.. how come he never said anything?" He grumbles while clenching his fists. Jieun places her hand on Minseok's fist gently, blushing when the male intertwined their fingers together. "Don't be mad at him, please! He means good.."   
  
  
"Hyung, Dr. Song did it to protect her." Jongin says while drinking his latte. Minseok sighs while looking at the girl and nods. "Okay..." He mumbles, pressing a kiss to her knuckles with a smile. "The important thing is that you're with us now.." Jieun beams and nods while leaning close to the male. "Yeah!....but.." She frowns a bit. "We need to find the others, Minseok. I'm worried that the red force will find them like they did with you and Jongin." She mumbles while looking at them. "We need to find them as quick as possible."   
  
  
"Who do you suggest we go for next, babe?" Jongin asks as he and Minseok look at her. Jieun blushes at the endearment before holding her phone out as she shows them both a picture.   
  
  
"Mr. Time Control... Zitao."   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. two.

* * *

_Barcelona, Spain_ **10:05**  
  
  
"Exactly who's idea was it for you all to split up?" Jieun asks as she, Jongin and Minseok walk down the sidewalks of the Barcelona Cathedral. She looks at the beautiful structure in awe before turning to look at Minseok who's hand she was holding. "It was Suho's idea." Jongin nods along with his hyung. "Yeah, he's kind of like the leader of us."   
  


The girl hums in understanding before pursing her lips in a grumble. " I'm gonna hit him as soon as we meet." She says making the two chuckle at her. She couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks as she clearly heard their thoughts.   
  
_'My soulmate is so fucking cute.. '_  
  
 _'I can't believe I'm fated to someone as gorgeous as her'_  
  
Jieun pats her red cheeks before looking around the quiet area. She couldn't exactly control the mind reading, it comes naturally. So every little thought of theirs pops up into her head instantly. Hopefully they couldn't read her mind just yet, that would be totally embarrassing. "Where did Tao tell you he was staying at?"   
  
"He said he was at the cathedral plaza so he has to be somewhere around here." Jongin mumbles while ruffling his hair. The girl nods before feeling her gem glow, she gently touches it with her fingers as an image pops into her head. **Cafe Kafka.**  
  
Jieun opens her eyes and beams as she looks at the two who curiously looks at her. "I know where Zitao is!" Minseok eyes widen. "How?" She taps on her pendant. "My gem told me.. it senses when one of you are near." She explains making the two look at the gem in awe.  
  
"Now, come on! Let's go get Zitao. "   
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
 _Barcelona, Spain_ **10:10**  
  
  
Zitao thanks the waiter, who sets his cup of coffee on the table, with a smile. He takes a sip of his drink, humming in satisfaction at the creaminess of his latte before unfolding the newspaper on his table. He raises it up, scanning the title of one of the hightlighted articles before quickly flipping it to it's page.   
  
  
_**'Red Extraterrestrial Objects Caught on Camera!'  
  
On thursday, June 20, 2014, several red beams were seen hurdling through the skies. Witnesses all believe that they could be extraterrestrials, while officials just believe it is all just photoshopped... **_  
  
  
Zitao hands tighten on the edges of the paper, crumpling it in slight anger. "The red force is sending more of it's minions..." He mumbles softly to himself as his eyes shift around the quiet cafe, anyone of them could be the enemy in disguise. His eyes then flit over to the lightbulb sensing it moving, he watches it shake before it suddenly explodes before himself. He sheilds himself with the newspaper, unknowingly stopping time.  
  
The male peeks up, he gives the place another scan before getting up as he approaches one of the waiters. Zitao waves his hand in front of the man's eyes making sure he was frozen in time. And he was. "Shit.. i gotta get out of here." He mumbles, suddenly sensing the lurking evil around the corner. The red force must have sensed him using his powers and traced him. This was not good. He runs towards the exit, unfreezing time as he does before quickly getting out. He looks left and right, trying to act as normal as possible.   
  
"Zitao!"   
  
He pauses in his steps, hearing a female call out to him. Zitao turns his head to find a beautiful girl, smiling right at him. He feels his heart thump wildly at the sight, his gem glowing brightly on his ring. Jieun smiles brightly at the sight of Zitao right in front of the cafe in her vision. She walks towards him, stopping once they were a few feet apart. A blush spread on her cheeks at his intense stare on her before clearing her throat.   
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Zitao... I don't know what I would do if I came too late again." She says softly while playing with her fingers nervously. The girl peeks up at him once she doesn't hear him talk at all. This makes Jieun panic as she nervously talks in her mind. _Oh no! What if he doesn't like me? Or worse! What if he's disappointed that I'm his soulmate!_  
  
Minseok chuckles sensing the girl's panicking through the bond. Ah, so this is how it felt to be bonded to your soulmate. It felt absolutely wonderful. "He's just shy, Ji... Zitao is not disappointed that you're our soulmate. In fact, he is thrilled. I mean, we have been waiting for you for years." He says while looking at his soulmate with soft eyes before they shift to Tao who was still frozen in shock. "Tao.. please talk. You're making her hyperventilate!" He hisses with a glare.   
  
Tao snaps out of his daze with a squeak before looking down at the girl, quickly taking hers small hands in his. "I'm sorry! Please don't hyperventilate! I swear.. i do like you! Very much! I'm... i'm just really shy--" He mumbles while looking down, heart pounding against his chest.   
  
Jieun relaxes at his touch before letting out a giggle at his cuteness. She rubs her thumb gently over his knuckles to calm him down as she steps closer to him. "It's okay.. I tend to get anxious easily..but I'm glad that you like me. Even if we just met, I know that I like you too, Zitao." She whispers softly like a shy school-girl confessing to her crush. The said male blushes brightly, his gem glowing along with him.   
  
"You do?"   
  
"I do and I can't wait to get to know you more." Jieun giggles, her lavender gem glowing beautifully as she looks into his eyes. She feels the connection of their bond and powers surge through her whole being. She looks down at her pendant and his ring to find a piece of their gems on it. Minseok watches the two with a fond smile while Jongin grumbles softly about Zitao being a big baby and how he was going to get all the attention now.   
  
"Okay this is all really cute and all.. but--" Jongin gets in between them while wrapping an arm around Jieun's waist with a forced grin towards his brother. "we need to keep going and get the others before the red force find them." At the mention of the red force, Zitao eyes widen. "The red force... I um.. I accidentally used my powers. And I think they sensed it."   
  
"Goddammit Tao! We gotta get out of here before they come!" Minseok pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling stressed. Oh how he wishes Suho or Kris was here. "Jongin.. get us out of here." He says to the teleporter who was busy snuggling into Jieun's neck. Kai looks up from the girl's neck and to his hyung. "Where to, hyung?"   
  
Minseok hums in thought, thinking through all the members location to see who was the closest. "Junmyeon! He's in France.. let's go to him then we'll get Baek after." He says as he holds onto Jieun's hand while Tao shyly holds onto the other. The time controller freezes time as Jongin teleports them to where their leader was located.  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
A pair of red eyes watches the girl and three boys behind a building next to the cafe they were currently standing in front of. It would be too risky to attack them now since there were four of them and one of him. Especially since they were all bonded. Their powers were enhanced. The minion hisses in thought of all of the thirteen gems being connected to one another. It would be the end of the red force.   
  
The girl. With the vessel around the twelve other gems would have immense power, they would be enhanced with no end.  
  
They needed to stop this from happening. They needed to end each and everyone of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Marseille, France_ **10:22**  
  
  
A loud alarm rings through the quiet room, the only occupant tossing at the disturbance of his sleep. He groans softly peeking an eye open as he reaches right, blindly feeling for his loud phone. Junmyeon rubs his eyes, tapping the snooze button before checking his device for any messages from his brothers. He sits up on the couch once he sees none before looking around the small apartel he rented out for his stay in Marseille. He lets out a loud yawn while ruffling his hair messily, his face scrunching up unattractively. It was a good thing Sehun or Jongdae wasn't there with him or else they wouldn't stop giving him shit about ugly he looked.   
  
The male stretches while walking towards the bathroom, turning the the faucet on as he splashes cold water on his face. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, sighing softly to himself.  
  
When will he meet his soulmate? He's been so patient, waiting for years for his fated one but not once has she shown herself. It was the reason why he made the plan for them split up to find her. It was risky but worth the try. It was better for them to look in every country if ever she was in one of them. Junmyeon lets out another sigh, turning the faucet off.   
  
_Junmyeon~_  
  
He hears a soft voice call him through the wind. The male looks out the window, eyes searching for any signs.   
  
_Junmyeon~ My love.. come find me~_  
  
The voice calls sweetly. Could it be? Was it finally her? In a daze, Junmyeon heads out of the house, walking down the pathway following the sound of the voice. It leads him to an abandoned building.   
  
Junmyeon looks around curiously while searching for the voice. "Where are you?" He calls out, his voice echoing through the silence. He looks up at the ceiling, eyes closing as he tries to listen for the voice. But he doesn't hear it. Has he failed to find her? Junmyeon opens his eyes worriedly, afraid he had lost her for good. He didn't want to wait another year, month or week to meet her. He wanted to see her now.   
  
The water yielder looks at the broken windows in disppointment until he hears the voice again but this time it was in his head.   
  
_In the forest, my love_  
  
Junmyeon perks up and quickly walks out of the building, marching through the grassy plains as he headed to the forest right across from it. He feels a drop of water on his cheek, holding his palm out to check if it was raining. It wasn't. Maybe it was just his excitement to see his soulmate. He grins to himself at the thought of seeing his beloved. He walks into the forest, squinting his eyes to look through the trees to see if there was any signs of someone. 

  
_Closer~_  
  
He dazedly follows the command, walking through the set of trees blocking his way. Junmyeon touches one of the bark of the trees, humming a soft tune as he follows the voice calling his name repeatedly.   
  
  
_Junmyeon..Junmyeon.. Junmyeon..._  
  
  
It was so sweet but something felt wrong about it. He pauses in his steps as he gets to the end of the forest, facing a empty swimming that looked like it was abandoned for years.   
  
_Why are you stopping? Don't you wanna see me, Junmyeon?_  
  
The voice coos. Junmyeon brows furrow before shaking the negative thoughts in his head. Why should he doubt his soulmate? "I wanna see you.." He mumbles softly as he takes a step forward.   
  
_I'm in the pool~_  
  
He doesn't hesitate this time as he jumps into the empty pool. There he sees the back of a female making him smile. He looks down at his ring to see if his gem reacted to his mate. But instead of seeing the bright glow of his deep blue gem, he finds none. His brows furrow deeply once again in confusion as he stares at his gem. It was supposed to glow when it was near his beloved. Why wasn't it glowing? He looks at the girl only to meet wicked red eyes and an evil smirk.   
  
"Such a fool, Junmyeon. Did you really think I would be your precious soulmate?" She cackles, whipping her head back.   
  
Junmyeon glares at the female who dared pretended to be his mate. He lets out a growl, eyes glowing in anger. He couldn't believe how naive he was to fall for her trick! "How dare you-"   
  
"You were so stupid to fall for my trick.. You must be so desperate to meet your beloved, hm?" The minion coos while letting out more cackles. "But it was good that you did. Now it won't be so hard for me to kill you. " She says, smiling so wickedly as her hands glow a vibrant red as she produces a dagger. " I'm going to have so much fun with you, handsome."   
  
The water guardian narrows his eyes before holding his hands out, water immediately filling the empty pool. The lady looks around while screeching at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Junmyeon smirks as the water fills up even more, moving up to their waist. "What does it look like? We're going for a swim.." The minions snarls before letting out a war cry as she dashes towards Junmyeon with her dagger up. He was quick to send a wave her way, the water filling the pool up to the very brim.  
  
Suho opens his eyes from under the water, looking around for the girl. He groans feeling a hard kick to his side, the minion smirking as she holds the dagger up as she tries to slash the male but Suho once again blasted her away with another strong wave.   
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
  
"Junmyeon hyung?" Kai calls out once they got to the leader's temporary place in Marseille. The four quickly head inside to look for the said male, looking through each room. Jieun stays in the living room, scanning the papers on the coffee table. She smiles softly seeing all the notes Junmyeon scribbled onto one of them.   
  
_**Where are you, beloved? I want to meet you.. hug you... kiss you.**_  
  
She blushes at the last note, feeling her heart race at the thought of kissing each of her handsome soulmates. She moves onto the next piece of paper, reading all the places Junmyeon went to. He went to all the tourist attractions, restaurants and markets. Jieun chews on her lower lip in guilt that the leader had to look in all those places just to find her. Her eyes spot a smartphone ontop of a bunch of newspapers, curiously she grabs it, but as soon as she touches it a vision pops into her head.   
  
It was Junmyeon in water being choked by some girl. Her vision zooms out taking in the location of the place until it arrives to the house they were in. She lets out a loud gasps finally returning to the real world, hands shaking. Did that just happen? Did she see the person's point of view? She looks down at Junmyeon's phone in her hands before looking at Minseok suddenly ran into the room, sensing her fear.   
  
"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks while holding onto her arms gently, eyes scanning her worriedly. Jieun shakes her head while holding his hand. "I'm fine, oppa..but Junmyeon is in trouble." Minseok furrows his brows. "How-?"   
  
"I don't know too.. but i just saw him in a vision. He was underwater and he was being choked by a lady. He needs our help!" She says while looking at Minseok with wide eyes."I know where he is... we need to go quickly." She says before looking at Jongin who was standing by the doorway with Tao by his side. "Kai, can you teleport us there?"   
  
"I can.. but i need an image of the place." He says while approaching the girl. Jieun nods before holding onto Jongin's hand, sending the image of the place through their mind link. Tao and Xiumin quickly hold onto their brother, and with that they disappear leaving a trail of black smoke behind.   
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
They arrive in an abandoned yard. Jieun looks around the place, making sure it was the same one in her vision. And she gets her confirmation once she sees the pool full with dark blue water. She quickly runs towards the pool, the harsh waves splashing at her feet. The three quickly follow her as they all look into the water but it was impossible with the waves. The girl feels her eyes glow as she kicks her shoes off before diving in, ignoring the yells of Minseok, Jongin and Tao. She squints her eyes trying to look through the water.   
  
Junmyeon was against the wall, the lady choking him as her nails dig into his skin. He grips onto her arms trying to push her away but with little practice with his powers, she was much stronger than him. A glow catches his eyes, he looks towards his gem, shining on his ring so brightly. He stares in awe before his attention gets stolen by a shadow swimming his way. Lavender eyes meet his own navy blue ones.   
  
_'Soulmate'_  
  
He feels his heart pound as his soulmate gets closer. She was so beautiful. Now he can feel the sensation that he didn't feel earlier when the witch tricked him. The feeling of being complete, the tingling sensation in his gut.   
  
Jieun glares at the bitch holding her soulmate before kicking her on ther head, grabbing Junmyeon's hand as she pulls him towards her. The minion growls as she tries to lunge at the girl but Jieun was quicker, pushing her to the wall roughly. She spots the dagger on the pool floor, swimming downwards she quickly grabs it. Jieun moves towards the witch who tries to attack her again, pulling at her hair.  
  
She grips onto the dagger tightly before pushing into the minion's chest. The red eyed witch lets out a loud cry, gurling as she tries to pull the dagger out but it was too late as she exploded into dust particles. Junmyeon grins, looking towards his beloved only to find her struggling for air. He was fine since this was his element so he could breathe fine underwater. He scoops her up in his arms as he swims up to the surface.   
  
"Jieun! Fuck, Junmyeon! What the hell happened down there?!" Minseok yells while helping the male up as the leader lays an unconcious Jieun on the grass. "Is she okay?" Tao whimpers while looking at how their soulmate was unmoving. Junmyeon curses softly before placing his ear next to her mouth, he gives her chest a few pumps before pinching the bridge of her nose to give her CPR. He pulls away once it doesn't work before holding his hand out over her face as he tries to get the water out.  
  
After a few seconds, Jieun was coughing out the rest of the water, sitting up as she takes in deep breaths. Suho sighs in relief with the rest before watching as the girl looks at him once she calmed down. "Junmyeon.." She smiles before hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "You're okay.."   
  
Junmyeon smiles, rubbing the back of her head as he hugged her back. "Yeah, I am.. Thanks to you." He says as he pulls away a bit to look into her eyes. She blushes feeling her heart tump in her chest before her eyes widen once she sees the scratches on his neck. "Your neck!" Jieun gently touches the red skin, frowning at the wince Junmyeon lets out. "It's fine. That witch had long nails.. I'll have Lay heal it when we meet."   
  
Jieun pouts a bit before nodding. Jongin clears his throat making the two look at him. "Sorry to interrupt but-- how did you even end up here hyung?" He asks while looking at the leader. Junmyeon sighs while running his fingers through his wet brown locks. "I was hypnotized by the minion's voice. She made me believe that it was our soulmate's voice but i should have known it wasn't." He says, frowning.   
  
"Hey.. it's okay. As long as you're okay now." Jieun says, patting his shoulder. "We need to get to everyone before they get cornered by a red force minion." She gets up while looking at the four. Suho brushes his pants off and nods. "Okay.. But we need to warn them so they're ready." He says taking his phone to which Jongin hands him. "Who are we getting next?"   
  
"Baekhyun hyung." Tao chirps with a smile while clinging onto the leader's arm. Junmyeon smiles while ruffling the maknae's hair before looking through his contacts. "I'll text Baek on where to meet us." Jieun blinks before looking at Minseok and Jongin. "We should've of thought about using a phone to warn them." She says, lips pursing making the two nod in agreement and Suho laugh at their cuteness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_Lyon, France_ **06:27  
  
  
From Suho hyung: **_Meet us near the Cathedral.  
  
And make sure to be careful, they're out there, Baek..._  
  
  
Baekhyun reads the message before looking up at the local french cathedral he was standing in front of. He slips his phone into his jacket pocket before walking up the steps carefully, making sure to be aware of his surroundings. It was too dark for people to be out so the whole place was desserted. The male heads towards the alleyway next to the cathedral where Suho told him they would meet. He slips his earbuds in, humming to the beat as he walks down the empty alleyway.   
  
The light weilder walks down the empty alley, his footsteps echoing along with the loud music he had playing in his ear. His music gets cut off by a call, he checks his phone to see Suho's name flash across the screen.   
  
"Hyung.. I'm here. Where are you guys?" He says softly speaking into the mic on his earphones.   
  
"We're headed there right now. Kai teleported us somewhere else so we got lost on the way." Suho says sighing as Jongin whines in the back about how he couldn't control his powers that well. It makes Baekhyun chuckle until he heres a tinkling laugh along with Jongin's whines. He pauses in his step as he feels his heartbeat quicken at the sweet sound. It was definitely not one of his brothers laugh. It was too soft and feminine to be one of them.   
  
"Who was that? Is there anyone else with you?" He furrows his brows.   
  
"You could say that." Suho grins from the other side of the phone looking at Jieun who was busy consoling a sulking Jongin who clinged onto her. "We found-- zzksskzkkkzk."   
  
Baekhyun brows furrow even more from the static disrupting their call. "Hyung? Hello?" He says into the mic until he feels a strong zap on his ears making his pull his earbuds out in pain, cursing loudly as the call drops. He looks at his phone which was glitching, red taking over the whole screen. The male drops the phone in shock as the lampost over his head suddenly shuts off. He looks behind him upon hearing footsteps, down the alley there he sees a dark silhouette approaching him. He does the first things that come in mind....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He runs.   
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
On the other end, Suho frowns worriedly hearing Baekhyun curse loudly as their call suddenly disconnects. That was weird. The signal was excellent so why would their call drop? He looks at his phone trying to get a hold of the light weilder again. The others who look at the leader.   
  
"Hyung, what's wrong?" Tao asks as he walks up to the older who stopped in his tracks. Jieun frowns seeing Suho's expression, she immediately focuses on the male to read his mind. Her eyes widen, locking with the leader's serious ones.   
  
"Baekhyun's in trouble."   
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
Baekhyun didn't know where else to go, the alley was too narrow. He pants loudly as he sprint around a corner, each of the headlights above him shutting off with every step he took. He hears a low growl behind him in the darkness. The male quickens his pace, turning another corner only to reach a deadend. He curses loudly while hitting the gate into front of him, trying to get it open.   
  
He turns around, leaning back on the gate as he looks up at the lightpost flickering. It was the last one glowing in the brightness before it finally shut off, leaving Baekhyun in complete darkness. He closes his eyes, gulping as he hears another growl coming from the entrance of the alley he was in. He opens his eyes, pupils glowing a white as he looks at the shadow approaching him. He clenches his hands, little orbs of light surrounding him as he bares his teeth ready to fight.   
  
"Baekhyun!!"   
  
The male looks behind the shadow to see Suho and the others. "Hyung! Be careful--"  
  
The shadow growls once again seeing the other gems behind him, he looks at the light weilder with garing red eyes before disappearing into the darkness. The lightpost above Baekhyun turns back on as soon as the minion was gone. He slumps against the gate in exhaustion before looking up as Suho stands in front of him. He grins tiredly at the leader receiving a fond hit to his shoulder before he was helped up to his feet.   
  
"God, I thought I was a goner! I could have died if you guys didn't come, hyung--" Baekhyun says while wrapping an arm around the older.   
  
"Don't say that, idiot." Suho scold while whacking him on the head making the light weilder whine.   
  
"OW! Hey! My powers aren't that developed yet!" He says while rubbing the sore spot on his head. "How did you guys find me anyways?"   
  
The boys look at eachother with a knowing grin before looking at Baekhyun who continued to babble about how they found him when he was too far from where they decided to meet. "Actually... " Minseok starts as he looks at Baekhyun who looks at him with furrowed brows. "She helped us."   
  
"She?" Baekhyun frowns a bit. "What do you-" He stops mid-sentence as he sees a girl walk out from behind their eldest. Baekhyun's eyes widen, his gem glowing a heavenly white as the girl approaches him. Jieun smiles as she stops right in front of the light gem, looking up at him with soft glowing lavender eyes.  
  
"Hi, Baekhyun... I-uh... I was the one who found you." She says softly, shyly playing with her fingers.   
  
Baekhyun blinks looking down at her glowing lavender gem before a large grin spread on his lips as he pulls the girl to his chest. Jieun squeaks as Baekhyun suddenly hugged her, smiling as she returns the hug.   
  
  
  
  
  
"My soulmate.." He mumbles sweetly into her ear.   
  
  



	5. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding sehun and chen. jieun now knows that libraries can be dangerous.

  
  
  


* * *

  
_Edinburgh, Scotland_ **15:10**  
  
  


"So, technology is no use for us to contact the others." Junmyeon says as he and the rest walk through a quiet neighborhood in Edinburgh. "I still have no idea how the red force can hack into devices now. It's usually just humans they possess." He frowns.   
  


"They're gaining power day-by-day... It's going to be a hell of a fight. We need to find the others before they get to them." Minseok who was walking next to the leader, sighs as he looks forward. "It's a good thing we've all told eachother where we're staying especially the accommodations we're at. We'll find them easily especially now that we have Jieunnie." He says with a smile.   
  


Junmyeon smiles back at the thought of their precious girl, speaking of the cute little angel. He turns his head to look back the girl only to find her snuggled up close with Baekhyun. Ever since the light wielder bonded, Baekhyun has been awfully clingy with her. It made the other bonded boys annoyed since they couldn't get a turn to spend time with Jieun. The leader scowls at how the cheeky lad had his arm around her shoulder, whispering into her ear with a boyish grin. Whatever he was whispering was making Jieun giggle so cutely. Damn you, Byun Baekhyun.   
  


"Is it usually this quiet around here, hyung?" Jongin says as he looks around the eerily quiet neighborhood their maknae's lodging was at.   
  


The leader takes his glare off the puppy like boy to scan the neighborhood. Now that the younger mentioned it, the area was too quiet. Edinburgh was known for their lively atmosphere. It's not usually like this.   
  
  


It gave him a bad feeling.   
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  
 _  
Edinburgh, Scotland_ **15:25**  
  
  
  
The male sighs walking back to his temporary home after an eventful day in the city. He had spent his time in multiple plazas to look for their soulmate.  
  


Ever since he was a little boy, Oh Sehun has always dreamt of meeting his soulmate. Hearing stories from his mother and also the conversations he had with his hyungs made him determined to meet their mate. As soon as Suho suggested the plan to split up, he was the first to back him up. Anything to find her. Their love.   
  


He looks up at the transit home he was staying at, sighing one again. The lady who owned it was very generous, always making sure he was fed and looked after. She had two sons as well, they were cute, always trying to show their toy cars to him. It made him wish he had younger brothers but then again, Baekhyun and Zitao mental age felt like he already had younger brothers. As soon as he walked through the front door, something felt off. He looks down the hallway only to find a toy plane floating his way.   
  
  
The male taps on the toy making it spin mid-air. He furrows his brows before his eyes trail towards the living room where he was the landlady's sons seated on the floor looking up at all their toys floating around them. Sehun makes his way towards the two, the floorboard under him creaking from his weight. The boys snap their heads at the sound, looking at the older male with dazed eyes.   
  
  
"Wheres your mom?" Sehun asks softly as he kneels down to look at the two.   
  
  
The youngest, Aiden, smiles. "She's sleeping upstairs."   
  
  
Sehun nods before looking at the toys. "Did you do this?" The boys shake their heads and as if a spell was broken, the toys drop to the floor. The wind weilder looks around with narrowed eyes. Who would have telekinesis here? Unless his older brother, Luhan was here. But he was miles away and the power he sensed was anything but kind. So it had to be the red force doings. He panics, he can't have innocent boys get hurt. "Stay inside and lock the doors, okay?" He says the older of the two, Kiel.   
  
  
With that, Sehun ran down the hallway and out the door. He pauses in his steps, seeing the dark clouds loom over his location. His holds his hand up over his face, wind picking up its speed from his control.   
  
  
Back with the others, they all look up the dark clouds moving over them along with harsh wind smacking into their faces. Jieun pulls away from Baekhyun to look into the skies, images flashing into her mind suddenly until stops showing her a picture of a certain male. "Ah!" She yelps in pain as she holds onto her head.   
  
  
"Ji!"   
  
  
Hands were quick to steady her as she was pulled into a broad chest. She looks up to find Tao gazing down at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
"Ye-yeah..." Jieun keeps her hand on her head while looking at the boys who were all looking at her in concern. "I saw Sehun- he.. he's.. something is coming for him!" She says with a large frown, the wind suddenly picking up.   
  


"No wonder the wind is going crazy.. Sehun is distressed." Jongin says before looking towards a certain direction. "And I know just where he is.. " The rest look to where he was staring at only to find Sehun in the middle of the street. The maknae was looking to the skies, a red light shining down.   
  
  
"Sehun!!! Look out!" Jieun screams before running over to him.  
  
  
"Song Jieun!" Suho yells after her, brows furrowed. But the girl didn't listen. She pushes the maknae to the floor, head to his chest as she hugs into his waist tightly as the red beam hits the floor next to them.  
  
  
Baekhyun raises both of his hands towards the sky, shooting a large light beam shooting out of his hands. A rumble is heard before the dark clouds disappear into thin air. The light wielder smiles as the sun shines down on them. He gazes down at his hands in amazement. Never in his years of having his powers did he think he would conjure a huge light source like that. He then looks at Jieun, smiling a bit. So this is what it felt like to be bonded.  
  
  
Minseok and Junmyeon kneel next to Jieun and Sehun who were both unconscious, the leader pats on the maknae's cheek. "Hey, kid. Wake up."   
  
  
Sehun groans softly, peeking an eye open to see the blurry face of his hyungs. "Hyung.." He rasps, wincing from his sore. "Fuck, my back hurts like a bitch." He says. "Who fucking pushed me down?"   
  
  
Minseok chuckles while ruffling the maknae's hair. "Good to see you too, kid.. " Sehun grins at that before feeling a weight on top of him. He looks down to find a literal angel sleeping on his chest. "Hyungs-- is this who I think it is..?"   
  
  
The leader smiles while nodding his head. "That's her, Sehunnie. That's our soulmate."   
  
  
The maknae smiles widely, eyes turning into little crescents as he continues to stare at the girl. "She's... she's gorgeous."   
  
  
"Mm.. " Jieun grumbles softly, slowly opening her eyes meeting green ones. Her brown eyes flash into a gorgeous lavender. "Sehun!" She says, beaming while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're okay!' She buries her face into his neck.   
  
  
Sehun flushes from the sudden affection but he wasn't complaining, not when he's been dreaming about this for years now. His brothers smug and shit-eating grins were annoying though.   
  
  
"Aww.. look at our little Sehun! He's blushing!" Jongin coos with Tao's high-pitched laugh in the background. Sehun scowls at his brothers. "Shut up!" He hisses.   
  


Jieun giggles and looks at the other two younger ones while pressing a kiss to the maknae's cheek. "I think it's cute.." She says while looking into Sehun's eyes. The male smiles before smirking over at his brothers.   
  
  
"Hey!" Baekhyun yells while pulling the girl away from the smug maknae. "Why does this brat get a kiss and I don't?!" He says while hugging the girl to his chest, pouting down at her cutely. "Baby doll... I want a kiss too~"   
  
Junmyeon smacks the back of the beagle's head before tugging Jieun away from him. "Stop being a clingy ass." He says before he manages to steal a kiss on the girl's cheek making the pup whine loudly.   
  
  
"No fair!"   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


* * *

_Almaty, Kazahkstan_ **19:30**  
  
  


"I warned the others about the red force. They know not to leak information on their devices. I suggest we don't use ours for the time being as well." Suho states as he looks at others who were digging into their meal. Jieun, who was listening to the leader, nods her head while giving her water wielder soulmate a sweet smile. Suho smiles back at her, patting her head affectionately as he feeds her a piece of his roasted chicken.   
  


The group were currently in Almaty eating lunch. They were supposed to go straight to Jongdae as soon as Kai teleported them but Tao had suddenly whined about food and how hungry he was. Being the good leader he was, Junmyeon gave in to the maknae's wishes. They hadn't exactly had proper meals throughout their travel. Chips and soda aren't exactly healthy and filling meals. Plus, he needed to make sure his soulmate was well and healthy.   
  


"I wonder why Jongdae hyung picked this place out of all the countries in the world..." Sehun says while shoving some smoked salmon in his mouth.   
  


"The largest library is located in Almaty, that's why. You could find any information about anything and anyone." Minseok states as he looks at the younger.   
  


"Even stories about us.." Suho say while feeding Jieun more of his chicken, smiling as he wipes the sauce of her lips.   
  


Kai furrows his brows as he looks at the two eldest. "Even the red force?"   
  


The two eldest look at one another before looking at all the youngers.   
  


"Even the red force. Jongdae is probably reading up a storm as we speak."   
  


Jieun swallows her food. "Then we gotta get him."   
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  
  


 _Almaty, Kazahkstan_ **20:01**  
  
  
  
The church bells were ringing in the distance as he made his way up the stairs. A book clutched into his hands as he walk through the door of the rooftop. The librarian had shown him this secret place the third day he started coming to the huge library. He spent every single day in the place, reading countless books about gems and them, of course. He has found lots of books with information that could give him hints on where their mate could be, and also information on weaknesses of the red force.  
  


Both was difficult to find but he did find lots of useful things about power enhancements and gems. He has been searching the library for almost two weeks now, trying to find that certain book that could finally have his answers. Until today.   
  


Jongdae had finally found it.   
  
  
In his hands lies the special book. It was a brown leather book, old-looking and the title pratically glowed when he touched it. _**'Overdose'**_. He walks across the rooftop, the wind blowing the white sheets hanging on the clothing lines. It seems the librarian washed all his drapes. He gently push each sheet to the side as he walks through them. He pauses in his steps though upon seeing a dark silhouette in the corner of his eyes. He turns to that direction, only to find nothing.   
  
  
He shakes his head, moving towards the small gazebo in the middle of the roof. Jongdae's small study area. Numerous books on the side table and on the wooden bench, a small lamp and his cup of tea. He sighs taking a seat, leaning back on his seat, eyeing the book in his lap. The title glowed once again as he opened it, eyes taking in each word, each detail.   
  
  
**_A vessel among them.  
  
The thirteen gems of 6th decade shall be the answer.  
  
Once all gems have bonded and connected to their vessel, their powers shall be indestructable.  
  
The thirteenth gem, the vessel, is our salvation. The red force shall be banished for eternity._**  
  
  


They were the end of the red force, most importantly, their soulmate is.   
  


Jongdae shuts the book abruptly hearing the wind quicken it's pace, the white sheets flapping wildly on the clothing line. He squints his eyes upon seeing a flicker of movement among them. He wasn't alone.   
  
The thunder rumbles as his yellow gem glows, tucking the book safely into his coat while making his way towards the exit. He senses someone watching his movements as he makes his way down the steps of the rooftop, walking into the main library. He smiles at the usual civilians he sees daily in the library while casually browsing through the tall aisles of books. Until there, he could still feel the dark looming presence behind him.   
  
  
  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾  
  


  
Jieun jaw drops upon walking into the huge library, her eyes taking in the rows and rows of tall book shelves. Being a bookworm herself, this was like paradise. They had their own library back home in the manor and she practically read almost every single one of them growing up. The boys chuckle seeing her reaction before Jongin walks up to her, shutting her mouth close to his finger. "You'll catch flies, kitten.."   
  
  
"Sorry.. This is just so amazing." She blushes, looking down in embarrassment making the boys coo at her cuteness. Junmyeon smiles while patting her head affectionately. "Let's split up and find Jongdae. Jieun will come with m-"   
  
  
"Come with me, baby!" Baekhyun was quick to shove the poor leader to the side as he held onto the girl's hand. Suho glares at the beagle before straightening his clothes. "Okay then. Sehun come with me. Jongin you go with Zitao. Minseok hyung go with the brat and our sweet girl." Baekhyun squawks from the leader's words while Jieun giggles at him. Minseok chuckles, taking her hand as they headed towards one direction, the pouting puppy like boy following after them.   
  
  
"What's Jongdae like?" The girl asks the eldest as they walk by the Mythical/Fiction aisle of the library. Minseok looks away from the one of the books he was eyeing to acknowledge the girl. "Jongdae.. well, he's... he's worse than Baekhyun. Way too mischievous and much more louder." He says making a face. "He always plays pranks, I honestly don't know where he gets his energy from. But he's intelligent.. and also an idiot."   
  
  
Jieun laughs softly from Minseok's description of his brother. "He's seems like a delight to be with. I can't wait to meet him!" Baekhyun snorts as he places the book he was looking at back into the shelf. "Wait til you meet Chanyeol then."   
  
  
"He's a combination of Baekhyun and Jongdae. The three of them together is hell." Minseok says as they continue down the aisle. The three continue to talk about the other brothers until they hear a scream at the back of the library.   
  
**_  
"Pomogite! N_** _ **a kogo-to napali!"**_  
  
  
Jieun focuses on the voice as she reads the lady's mind, automatically getting a glimpse of what she saw. "Someone's in trouble." She tells the two she was with. "It must be Jongdae." From her words, Baekhyun and Minseok immediately take off with the girl.   
  
  
Jieun tries to keep up as they run through the crowd trying to get out of the library. They arrive to the back of the library to find Jongdae being pinned to a bookshelf by the throat. The attacker hisses at the sight of them, eyes glowing red. "Ah the other gems came to rescue their brother." The red force lackey then locks eyes with Jieun, smirking as he licks his lips. "And the sweet vessel is here too. Perfect."   
  
  
Baekhyun pulls Jieun behind him, blocking the minion's view of her as he growls at him. "Don't fucking look at her like that!" The red force henchman cackles as he coos teasingly. "Ooh, possessive already, light wielder? You barely know her."   
  
  
"And yet I care deeply for her, love her like I knew her for years. So shut your fucking trap!" Baekhyun glares, eyes flashing white in warning. The red force minion rolls his eyes as he looks at the others who were all glaring at him. "I see she's got half of you wrapped around her pretty fingers already. Aren't you productive, you little slut?"   
  
  
"Don't call her that!" Jongdae clenches his hand before zapping the minion. The male loosens his hold with a cry of pain, letting Jongdae kick him on the chest. "You little fucker!" The lackey growls as he tries to attack only to get his feet frozen by Minseok. "Run!" The eldest yells to the other as he grabs Jongdae, running through the shelves to get away from the red eye freak.   
  


Jieun screams as blast rips through the bookshelves she was running past, she falls to the floor avoiding another blast heading her way making her and Baekhyun get separated from the books falling from the explosion.  
  
  
"Jieun!!"  
  


She crawls through the mess, trying to find one of the boys. "Minseok! Tao!" She yells before another bookshelf gets blasted in front of her. "Jongin! Baekhyunie! Jun! Jongdae!!" She cries out, feeling her foot get stuck from one of the shelves that fell.   
  


"Just give me your little vessel and I'll let you boys go alive." The minion's voice floats through the smoke. "Like hell we'll give her up!" Junmyeon scowls as he whips the henchmen with water. The minion growls in pain as the boys kept attacking until finally Junmyeon finishes him off with another whip. The boys were close, Jieun tries to concentrate on them but the smoke was making it hard her for to read their minds. Her powers weren't that mastered, her father had told her she would be developing as she grows but she still needed practice.  
  
  
"Jieun!" The said girl turns to the voice to find Jongdae running her way, eyes glowing a bright yellow. "Jongdae!" She yells back as her own eyesglow a lavender, she grunts as she tried to pull her foot out. "I'm stuck-" She says as she looks up at the male, watching him push the heavy wood from her foot.   
  


A soft yelp slips past her lips as Jongdae scoops her up in his arms. "I got you, love." He says, his kitty like lips curling up into a charming smile making the girl blush. She wraps her arms around his neck shyly. "Thank you." Jongdae's smile widens before he's taking off to head out of the library. Luckily, the other boys were there already. They all sigh in relief seeing her in Jongdae's arms.   
  


"Thank god you're okay.." Junmyeon says while hugging her to his chest once Jongdae set her down. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "I thought another lackey would get to you or something."   
  
  
"Is he--?" Jieun looks up at the leader. "He's gone, sweet girl." Junmyeon assures with a soft smile. Jieun smiles in relief before looking at Jongdae, who was already staring down at her adoringly. "Jong-mmph!" She squeaks as the said male hugged her against his chest, smiling into her hair. "You're finally with us."   
  
  
Jieun smiles as she snuggled into his chest, hugging back. "I am.. I'll always be with you now."   
  
  
  
"Good.. we're not letting you out of our sight from now on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: finally updated after who knows how long! Sorry for the long wait, my loves! i've been focusing too much on the other fics and stories. but now Fallen Gems is back and on track! what do you think? who's next? comment and subscribe to find out! 
> 
> p.s did not proofread. so sorry if there are any errors will get to them soon! 
> 
> xoxo rin

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo! you can also find this story on aff! but i thought why not post it here too? give it some love and comments! thank you all <3


End file.
